yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sing for Equestria Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sing for Equestria Part 1. One morning at Canterlot, Princess Yuna paid her parents and aunt a visit. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama! Hi, Papa! Hi, Aunt Celestia! Princess Luna: Hi, Sweetie. Hiro: We're so glad you've come for a visit. Princess Celestia: And how's my favorite niece doing? Princess Yuna: Doing awesome, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: I've made you some fruit faced pancakes for breakfast! Princess Yuna: Wow. As Yuna enjoys some pancakes, Princess Luna begins to add up. Princess Luna: And Yuna, look who's here to pay a visit! Buster Moon: Hi, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Buster Moon, I remember you. I met you and Eddie when I sang with Willie the Whale. Buster Moon: I know, it's good to see you again. Eddie Noodleman: Yuna, there's something amazing coming. Princess Yuna: Like what? Buster Moon: Drum roll, please. (as Eddie turns on the drum roll sound effect) A Singing Competition! Princess Yuna: A Singing Competition? Buster Moon: That's right, Yuna. Because I've been working up enough money for a special opportunity for you and your friends! Eddie Noodleman: What do you think of that? Princess Yuna: That will be incredible! Buster Moon: Very good. Now, now get the flyers ready. We got a big day ahead. So, Yuna and Snowdrop got all of their equipment for the competition. At the New Moon Theater, Yuna and her friends helped out with the flyers. Princess Yuna: What'd you think, Buster? I call it "The Singing Competition Around Equestria!" Buster Moon: They're perfect, Yuna. (to Miss Crawly) What do you think, Miss Crawly? Miss Crawly: They look wonderful, Mr. Moon, I can hardly wait for this special event. Eddie Noodleman: Yeah, and the Cake Twins sure know their stuff. Pound Cake: You got that right, Eddie. Pumpkin Cake: We always make a great team. Buster Moon: Okay, the reward money is ready for the competitions, plus a 1st place trophy. Let's do this! So, Buster invited Yuna and her friends to come as they celebrate together. Meanwhile, Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family couldn't leave their domain nor come out of Tartarus. Bill Cipher: Oh man, being stuck in Tartarus stinks. Black Horn: Your telling me dude. Christine: Get over it, you two, we'll need someone to grab the journals for us anyway. Princess Black Hole: She's right. Nightmare Moon: What else can we do!? Just then, Bill had an idea. Bill Cipher: I've got a better idea, surely the Storm King wouldn't refuse our need of his help. At the School Friendship, Yuna told Twilight Sparkle everything about the good news. Princess Yuna: Princess Twilight, I got great news. My friends and I were invited to the singing competition. Twilight Sparkle: That's wonderful news, Yuna! Any friends you're planning to invite besides your classmates? Princess Yuna: I've invite Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Bodi, his band, Capper, Princess Skystar, Songbird Serenade, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, Gene, Jailbreak, and Hi-5. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Just then, Terramar came with his wife, Aqua Reef, and their son and Silverstream's nephew, Whirlpool Gold. Terramar: Hey, Princess Twilight. Sorry we're late, we'd had to let Whirlpool Gold take a quick look around. Aqua Reef: How's Silverstream doing, is she here? Twilight Sparkle: She's doing fine, and yes, she's here. As Silverstream came downstairs, she was surprised to see her own nephew. Silverstream: Yoo Hoo! I'm here! Whirlpool Gold: Aunt Silverstream! Silverstream: Hello, Whirlpool Gold. How's my nephew?! Whirlpool Gold: I'm doing great! With that said, they gave each other the bigger hug they ever give. Silverstream: You've gotten so big, I haven't seen you since you were a hatching in diapers! Whirlpool Gold: (chuckles) Yeah, I hardly remembered that. But now, I'm old enough to attend the School of Friendship like you did, Aunt Silverstream. Terramar: Thanks so much, Twilight, Aqua Reef and I can't wait for Yuna's friends to meet him. Twilight Sparkle: My pleasure, Terramar. (to Yuna) Yuna, why don't you show Whirlpool Gold around? Princess Yuna: Sure. So, Yuna showed Whirlpool Gold around Equestria. Princess Yuna: This is my home, Equestria. Whirlpool Gold: Wow! Amazing! As they came to Canterlot, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Hiro were there. Princess Yuna: Hello, Mama. Hello, Papa. Hello, Aunt Celestia. Princess Luna: Hi, Yuna. How's the School of Friendship treating you? Princess Yuna: Wonderful, Mama, I was just showing Whirlpool Gold around Canterlot. Princess Celestia: We are very honored to meet you, Whirlpool Gold. Whirlpool Gold: Pleasure's all mine, Princess Celestia. (noticing Yuna's parents) And you two must be Yuna's parents, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna. I'm honored to meet you, Your highnesses. Hiro: Pleasure to meet you, Whirlpool Gold. Princess Luna: Yuna, I sure hope it goes well at your talent show. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama, I'll see you all at the theaters! When they came to the Golden Oak Library, Whirlpool Gold was amazed by it. Whirlpool Gold: Wow! This place is amazing! Princess Yuna: I know. Right? You should meet the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Princess Harumi a.k.a. the Lady Iron Dragon, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, X-PO, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber and K.I.T.T. right about now. Tyrone: Hello. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hello there. Whirlpool Gold: Hi, Fizzlepop, my Great Aunt Novo told me about you and Grubber. Grubber: Yeah? Whirlpool Gold: And Dipper told me about you and your clones, Tyrone, good to meet you guys. Tyrone: Pleasure to meet you, Whirlpool Gold. After the tour, Yuna showed him around the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: This is the School of Friendship. Whirlpool Gold: (amazed) Nice, I'm impressed, Yuna. I take it you became Princess Twilight's top protege just as she was to your aunt? Princess Yuna: Uh huh, she knew that I was destined for greatness just like her, my Mama, and Princess Twilight. Whirlpool Gold: Fascinating! After that, Yuna and her friends showed Whirlpool Gold all the 13 Journals and explain more to him. Princess Yuna: Those are Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Whirlpool Gold: Cool! Where'd you get those? Princess Yuna: I got Journal 4 from Ford Pines. I even fixed the first three Journals after Bill Cipher destroyed them with the fiery flaming spell. Dipper Pines: Yeah, it's true. Pound Cake: From this point forward, you're the very first hippogriff ever to join our club. Whirlpool Gold: I'm in! Princess Yuna: Also, there was the Nightmare Family. They are Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Cerberus the Nightmare Train and Daybreaker. Whirlpool Gold: Oh no. Nightmare Moon is your mother's evil version and Daybreaker must be your aunt's evil version. Dipper Pines: Even, Bill Cipher is an evil, yellow triangle demonic, cycloptic creature with a top hat and bow tie. He was used to be Great Uncle Ford's pal until he betrayed him. He work for Gideon to go inside Grunkle Stan's mind. Then, he used my body as a puppet. And then, Bill unleashed Weirdmageddon until he was killed by Grunkle Stan when he got erased by the Memory Gun. Whirlpool Gold: Whoa. That sounds interesting. Huey: There was an evil gang of criminals called the Fearsome Crooks, leaded by Negaduck and one of the Powerpuff Girls' archenemies, Mojo Jojo. Lightning McQueen: There was a black and blue race car too. Whirlpool Gold: Who is that? Cruz Ramirez: Jackson Storm, he always make Lightning jealous of him all the time. Lightning McQueen: I was trying to beat Storm but one of my rear tires pops, I went out of control, skidded, hits a wall, into an air and crashes when I made a barrel roll. But, I became the crew chief of Cruz and she beat Storm at Florida 500. Whirlpool Gold: Very nice. Princess Flurry Heart: There was an evil, female red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury car named Christine. She was brought back to life with eyes and mouth by Bill Cipher, and she became a commander of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Whirlpool Gold: Oh my! Nyx: Also, there was Knight Automated Roving Robot aka K.A.R.R. and he was the prototype of the car in the future. He was also the predecessor of the Knight Industries Two Thousand aka K.I.T.T.. Princess Yuna: Now, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R. gathers all the villains, wants to steal the Journals, rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and end the worlds including Equestria, Beyond it, the Island of Sodor, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Dreamland, Zootopia and the others as we know it. Whirlpool Gold: That sounds very intense! Dipper Pines: That's why we'll need all the help we can get. So, Whirlpool Gold, you with us? Whirlpool Gold: Yes, I'm in, Dipper. So, Yuna and her friends welcomed Whirlpool Gold to this company. Just then, Lord Royal Highness arrived from Atlantis for the exception at the Golden Oak Library. Lord Royal Highness: Greetings, Friends. I am Lord Royal Highness. But you can call me, "LRH". I've heard about one of the Atlantean Buses got upgraded. Princess Yuna: Thanks to Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber. Grubber: What'd ya think? Lord Royal Highness: Fascinating. Great job. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We can also add the replica of K.I.T.T.'s scanner to the Mighty Bus, Stygian made them himself. Lord Royal Highness: That, Fizzlepop, can be arranged. Just then, Yuna realized something important. Princess Yuna: Fizzlepop, we have to get to the Singing Competition at the New Moon Theatre. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We'll get to it. Launchpad McQuack: I can be a driver for the Mighty Bus. Lord Royal Highness: Splendid volunteering, Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack: Hope you don't mind, Mr. McDee, Mick and Fizz gave me permission. Scrooge McDuck: As long as you be careful not to crash land too much, fine by me. So, they all took off to the New Moon Theater as Yuna waved at her parents and aunt happily. As for Gyro Gearloose, he and Professor Ludwig von Drake started rebuilding the Mechs for the Ninjago Ninja Team. Ludwig von Drake: How's it coming down there, Gyro!? Gyro Gearloose: It's doing great, Professor. Ludwig von Drake: Very good. Li'l Nelson, Skylor and Ken will be pleased when they earn their own mechs. So, they kept on working hard until the job is done. On that following morning, Princess Flurry Heart introduces some friends of Buster Moon. Princess Flurry Heart: Buster, are we ever glad to see you're all here. Buster Moon: We sure did, Flurry. Rosita: Hi, Everyone. Gunter: Everybody ready for Piggy Power?! Princess Yuna: Yeah! Ice Bear: Ice Bear is ready for Piggy Power. Princess Solarna: Ecto-88 and I were ready for it! Princess Yuna: Solarna? You own your right to drive Ecto-88? K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Well, Parzival owns me until I was damaged by MechaGodzilla. Johnny: That's incredible, my dad won't believe his own eyes when he sees you, K.I.T.T. Ash: How's it going, Pacifica? Pacifica Northwest: Doing well. Mike: I'll bet, I'm looking forward to your special singing carrier. Meena: All of our friends and families are gonna be here. Grizzly Bear: So, where are we going first, Mr. Moon? Buster Moon: The Singing Competition begins at Manehattan. Eddie Noodleman: Okay then, let's get started. As Yuna and her friends arrived in Manehattan, the Singing competition has begun. Buster Moon: Hello, Everyone, Everypony, and Every creature! All creatures great and small, welcome to the Manehattan Broadway Singing Competition, courtesy of the New Moon Theater! When the crowd started cheering, Yuna could see her whole family watching the stage. Whirlpool Gold: Are you sure you're up for this, Yuna, don't you even look nervous? Princess Yuna: (drinking bottle of water) I feel very brave. Panda Bear: Good luck, Yuna, we'll be cheering you. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Panda. Chloe Park: Yuna's ready, Mr. Moon! Buster Moon: And now, ladies and gentlemen, mares and gentlecolts, please welcome Princess Yuna! Just as Yuna came up to the stage, she started singing her song she rehearsed. Princess Yuna: (clearing her throat) Dreams to dream In the dark of the night When the world goes wrong I can still make it right I can see so far in my dreams I'll follow my dreams Until they come true Come with me You will see what I mean There's a world inside No one else ever sees You will go so far in my dreams Somewhere in my dreams Your dreams will come true There is a star Waiting to guide us Shining inside us When we close our eyes Don't let go If you stay close to me In my dreams tonight You will see what I see Dreams to dream As near as can be Inside you and me They always come true Princess Luna: (clapping her hooves) Well done, Yuna. With that much singing, the crowd cheered on Yuna for her best singing talent. Back at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Nightmare Moon, Bill, and Christine still couldn't break loose. Dark Sombra: No use at all. Bill Cipher: Just be patient the Storm King will be here very soon. Security Guard: Special Delivery to Bill Cipher? Bill Cipher: Well, it's about time you brought me something! Master Frown: Surprise! Bill Cipher: Master Frown and Brock, what're you two doing here!? Brock: Oh, we just came here to see you. I have baked some brownies. Master Frown: And we have a present for you. With that said, the Storm King arrived with some reinforcements. The Storm King: Did somebody call for a jailbreak!? Bill Cipher: You came just in time. K.A.R.R.: Ah, Storm King, we are glad that you came. The Storm King: Who are you? K.A.R.R.: Who am I? Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, or you can call me "K.A.R.R.". I am the prototype of the car in the future. The Storm King: Wow. ???, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225